Sexy Sweet
by delightful-fear
Summary: Just a sexy little Kurtbastian scene... established relationship. (AU, Kurtbastian)


"Come here."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, seeing how warm his green eyes were, and felt an instant reaction to it. It was a connection he's never had with anyone else before.

Drawn like a magnet, he shifted closer on the sofa, Sebastian lifting up his blanket. Pretty soon, Kurt was lying cradled between his legs, against his chest, feeling warm. Surrounded by his boyfriend's long arms and legs.

They watched the show, chuckling, sharing the experience. Sebastian stroking his hand back and forth against his back. Kurt jostled gently with his laughter.

The show ended, and Sebastian turned it off, leaving the apartment in almost complete darkness, just a little light from the moon and street lights coming in through the windows. It was also so quiet, only the distant hum of the city and neighbours in the building.

Relaxed, Kurt tilted his head up to Sebastian, finding him so beautiful. Silhouetted in the dim light, his features as handsome as ever. A bit of scruff along his jaw, his hair messy. It was easy to lean closer to kiss his full lips.

It started out so lazy, just sharing teasing touches, brushing lips, light nibbles. Things that made Sebastian's lips curl into small, pleased smiles, chuckling as he tried to capture Kurt's lips with his own. His eyes sparkling, always so willing to be playful, to have fun.

But eventually his hand came up to the back of Kurt's head, cupping it, holding him in place for a longer, deeper kiss. A kiss that Kurt felt down to his toes. Urgent, full of need, awakening the same feeling in him. Awareness zinging along his whole body, his conscious mind fading as his senses took over. Just wanting to take in this delicious man in every possible way.

"Bed," Kurt whispered, his voice already deeper and rougher, and he saw the way Sebastian's eyes darkened in response.

Moments later, they were naked, sprawled on the sheets. Kurt sighed, loving stretching out, feeling full skin on skin contact. They hadn't been doing this enough lately, and he was feeling a bit touch-deprived. He hummed in pleasure as Sebastian stroked down his bare back and over his ass.

Slotting a leg between Sebastian's, he shifted into a comfortable position, his hardening cock against his hip. Kissing Sebastian again, never getting enough of that.

Sebastian liked it too, lazily making out, rocking together, his hands on Kurt's ass. He had often said it was one of Kurt's best features, and the way he cupped and squeezed it showed how much he liked it.

Kurt liked kissing all over his neck, nuzzling in, finding his most sensitive spots, the places where Sebastian's breath would catch. Feeling him shifting underneath him, getting more aroused when Kurt gently bit him.

"Mmmmm… would you fuck me?" Sebastian eventually gasped, rocking upwards to press his hard cock against Kurt's stomach.

They took turns bottoming, both liking it. But tonight, Kurt nodded back eagerly. It suited his mood to top.

Prep was as much as Sebastian liked, which was always a little less than Kurt. But he seemed to like the stretch, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as Kurt pushed into him, clutching his knee against his chest. "So good, Kurt, yes…." he groaned.

Kurt always watched him closely at first, looking for when he was ready for more. Knowing he had to wait a minute or two before he started small thrusting motions. It was hard, feeling how hot and tight Sebastian was around him, pushing against the urge to move fast and cum right away. Knowing it would be better to hold off.

Sebastian tilted his hips up, and that little motion made Kurt gasp, pressing in deeper. He shifted, bending his flexible boyfriend almost in half, and really started fucking him. Slowly pulling out almost all the way, and pushing back in hard and fast. Sebastian loved it, rocking into his motions.

Within a few minutes, they were both hot and sweaty, breathing hard, and close to the edge. But Sebastian hugged Kurt tight, and rolled them over, straddling his hips. Staying still, panting on top of Kurt, as they both cooled off a little.

He started moving his hips then, and Kurt groaned, just wanting more. His hands came down to cup Sebastian's hips, feeling the way he moved. Circles, figure eights, and body rolls. Having a dancer as a boyfriend was surely going to kill him, but he'd die a happy man.

He knew his boyfriend had teased him enough when he took a couple pumps of lube, and started stroking his own cock. Kurt loved watching this, and he held Sebastian's hips firmly, thrusting upwards. Loving it when he arched his body into the motion, angling himself for Kurt's cock to hit right against his prostate, his hand almost a blur. Concentrating on his own pleasure.

Kurt found it so sexy, watching Sebastian falling apart above him, his own little sex show. His eyes half closed, his mouth slack as he panted, his body slick with sweat, and his muscles tensing with pleasure as he neared his peak. Kurt could feel him edging closer and closer, and when he came, loved watching him. His eyes squeezing tight, a shudder running down his body, and the spurt of hot cum landing on Kurt's chest or stomach. Repeated again and again, as he panted and moaned, totally lost to his pleasure. So fucking hot.

It was something he replayed in his mind, whenever he was jerking off in the shower. Sebastian losing it.

Only when he was done did Kurt do the last few thrusts he needed, already so close from watching Sebastian, his own orgasm making him arch his hips up off the bed, as fully inside his boyfriend as he could be.

Sebastian shifted off, still panting. Grabbing some tissues to clean up a little. Chuckling. "Fuck, that was so good. Just what I needed."

Kurt rolled on his side, smiling. "Me too."

"Why is it so much better with you, than anyone else?" Sebastian asked, cuddling closer.

That made Kurt scoff. "Have you been sampling other guys lately?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "God, no. But you know I was a bit of a slut for about ten years. I did everything and everyone."

Things like that made Kurt close his eyes, and take a few deep breaths. He knew about Sebastian's past, and they had talked openly about it. They had been safe, getting tested before having sex, and routinely since then. But it was still so much different than his own sexual past. He'd been off and on with Blaine for a few years, with a few other boyfriends. One hook-up from a gay dating app with such awful, awkward sex he swore off them forevermore. For a gay man in his twenties, he could almost count his lovers on one hand. Was that a good or a bad thing?

"Well, I don't think it's because I have awesome sex skills or that great a body," Kurt finally replied. He was comfortable with himself now. He was satisfied with being at a healthy weight, and with enough muscles to feel OK with having his shirt off. He didn't have the time or inclination to spend hours in the gym to get and maintain a more muscular body.

It was Sebastian's turn to scoff. "You are gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "In your eyes, maybe."

Sebastian shifted closer, leaning in for a soft kiss. The type that made Kurt's heart skip a beat, because he'd never been kissed like that by anyone else. Like he was special. A treasure.

"I know I'm not perfect, and you aren't either. But you are perfect for me," Sebastian said, his green eyes glowing with warmth. "I love everything about you."

Kurt's heart was thumping at that. Had he just said… Had he?

They had dated for a while, and became boyfriends, but Kurt had never thought it would be for that long. They had a great time together, but he'd never considered Sebastian the type to really settle into a long term relationship. He had been content to enjoy being with Sebastian as long as it lasted.

"You are awfully quiet over there," Sebastian said, looking a little hurt.

Biting his lip, Kurt just shook his head. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm just a little surprised, that's all." He reached out, running a hand over Sebastian's shoulder, and down his arm, and pulled him into a tight hug.

There, with this man pressed against him, Kurt thought of the past months together. All the times they had laughed and teased each other. The times they had dressed up for a special event, and Kurt could hardly keep his eyes or hands off Sebastian, looking so good. And the way Sebastian seemed to feel the same way. The times they went to a foreign film, and argued for hours over the deeper meaning of certain scenes in a restaurant afterwards. The way Sebastian had charmed his father and Carole, and all his friends. Sebastian had crept into every part of his life. When had that all happened?

"I love you, Sebastian," Kurt said softly, close to his ear, hardly a whisper. Knowing as the words left his mouth that they were true.

Sebastian pulled back, his eyes wide and searching Kurt's, and seeing the love in them. The complete acceptance. His green eyes becoming wet with unshed tears. "Shit, Kurt," he chuckled, rubbing over his eyes and then hugging him tight. "I love you so fucking much. I never thought I'd feel this way. About anyone."

Kurt was crying happy tears too, and couldn't get close enough to Sebastian. "Me neither." It was a deeper feeling than what he had called love before. It came from truly knowing Sebastian, faults and all, and loving and accepting him completely. Knowing Sebastian did the same for him. Bringing out the best in each other.

…

-A/N: Lazy Sunday afternoon & needed some sexy, shmoopy Kurtbastian… Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.  
I had Sebastian in a recent Klaine fic being not so nice, and needed to write something sexy sweet to make up for it.


End file.
